1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle equipped with an electrical storage device, and a charging cable for charging the electrical storage device from outside the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-276674 (JP-A-5-276674) describes a charging apparatus for an electric vehicle. The charging apparatus includes a charging cable that has a pair of power lines for charge output and a ground line for connection with a vehicle body. Before charging is started, electric potentials of these power lines and ground line are detected to check a potential difference between a storage battery and the vehicle body. When it is determined that there is a leakage, measures, such as warning notification and charging operation lockup, are taken. Alternatively, when a leakage current is detected between the power lines and then it is determined that there is no ground fault in a direct-current line on the basis of the detected leakage current, charging is started.
The technique described in JP-A-5-276674 does not particularly refer to a disconnection fault. However, the power cable is repeatedly attached to and detached from the vehicle body, so it is necessary to consider that a wire disconnection may occur in the cable. Particularly, if there is a disconnection in the ground line, it is difficult to, for example, properly detect a leakage. In this case, it is desirable to be able to immediately identify the fault.